ivory skin
by crushed pieces of my heart
Summary: When heads roll ,and blood is drawn. In this catastrophic vampire war, Brooke davis does something she thinks will end all the fighting and horror, boy was she wrong.
1. The move

I didn't belong. I won't and never will. I feel like a stranger. A stranger who was just there to enjoy this tragic moment. Sick and twisted. This is how I felt at the moment. Anyone could pluck me out of the crowd. I mean, I'm the only one dressed up in jeans and pale white from the horror going on around me. Swirls of confusion, danger and a kiss of smoke surround - let me stop right there. Excuse my rudeness.

I am the one. I'm the one who is getting the cart ahead of the horse .I'm the one who started this. I'm the one who let out the secret. A family secret.

I guess I should start from the beginning. A beginning that was supposed to be fresh. That was meant to be a new start.

I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm nothing but sixteen. Jail bait, not a model in the glossy pages in a magazine. One that you may be holding in your hands, at this moment. I'm a sixteen year old girl from the heart of Seattle. A girl who only wants to be home in her bed, warm, safe, and secure. Not insecure. That's not what I want to be.

I don't want to move to a place I don't even know. Where the people there are _supposedly_ friendly. I don't know those people. I mean would you go up to some stranger and say 'hey my name is and I live here and I came from here'? No you wouldn't want to talk to someone you don't know, but maybe it's good to talk to someone different for a change. Someone you don't know, maybe.

I have a box in my hands labelled my stuff very vague huh? My mom is a worker. She always has been. She climbed the ladder at her last job and now we're moving. She's been offered a job at wave inc., in Tree Hill. Our things that were sitting in our house only a mere six hours ago, are boxed up and put roughly in a u- haul truck by four stubby, greasy, unkempt men. Josie, my cat, is somewhere but I can't find her. The back yard. Yes, she loves the shade that the left behind yard chair gives her.

I pick her up, but not before I touch the wet Seattle soil that's been exposed after so much rain. I sniff the air, the smell of fresh rained on grass. I may never smell that as often as I do-well did. I know what you're thinking. She thinks it doesn't rain in Tree Hill. I'm just saying it may not rain as much. I wipe my hand on my white skinny jeans.

I hear the shrill of my moms strained voice, calling my name repeatedly through the house. It's easy for it to echo, her voice bounces off the bare walls where family photos once hung.

"Brooke, honey I have been calling you for- what happened to your pants?" she says in a curious tone. "Nothing just a little dirt, that's all," I say nonchalant.

"Okay well we have to get going before traffic hits," she says.

"Maybe traffic is good you know. I-we can enjoy the site of this lovely city, one more time" I speak through my dry lips.

"What's with you and the word maybe?" she asks. I know her tone is playful and she means well, but leaving my home isn't a very happy occasion. I scowl.  
"Okay, okay I surrender. Though if we get to town late it's your fault," she says again in a playful manner, "whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

"Car now" she yells as I pick up Josie, who lingered around my feet for the time of the conversation.

Tree hill. Here I begrudgingly come.

AN: To anyone or everyone who is reading this ,I now have a beta reader. So now ,you're reading will be a little more enjoyable. Also anyone who has ideas they would like me to use, I may be able to use them. I would also credit you. Just send me a message, or email it to me.

Crushed peicies of my heart.


	2. welcome to Tree hill

Chapter (episode) 2: A Mysterious Welcome

"You're going to love this house. This-" she- no hope crusher, as I now call her-says, "town"

"You know how many times you've said that?" I ask.

"Right this time it's-"

I cut hope crusher off again. "Different? Yes, it will be"

"I like the difference in Seattle" I huff, blowing my hair away like a little child  
"Seattle, Seattle, Seattle. Is that all you're going to talk about?" she asks in a snide voice.

"No-" my breath hitches. It was the first time since we started on the road that I was speechless. It wasn't because I thought the comment my mom made was gold. Oh no. It was because of the hauntingly mysterious figure that was residing in one of the windows in one of the numerous rows of fanciful houses. I knew it was someone but their face was hard to make out. When I did, it was…_elegant._I averted my eyes away quickly from that particular window.

I try to put it off as long as possible before I eventually turn my head back to the passing window. The person was gone. It was almost like…a mysterious welcome.

Sleep invades me like a virus. I just have to let it run its course, like my mother used to say. The four stubby, greasy movers have seemed to follow us like ants. Hope crusher probably asked them to move our belongings, out of our old house and into our new house.

The sun's unholy glare sweeps through my curtian-less, window. I quickly take a hot shower, letting the pounding hot droplets pierce my skin. My tensed muscles now relax, by the much needed shower. I blow dry my hair, and leave it straight. But not before I make bangs and put it in a pony tail. I then slip on a basic outfit which consists of jeans, a graphic- t, and one of my many pairs of shoes.

The house is particularly quiet. I walk down the stairs and notice that the last three steps creak. The coffee has been brewed, bagels have been toasted. Hence the toaster, and newspaper that has been read and then left on the counter.

Shit.

My eyes hurriedly try to find a clock. Its seven o'clock.

Shit, again school already started. I'm late.

I look around and notice a note on the side.

_Brooke,_

_It seems to have slipped my mind that I hadn't told you where and what the name of your school is. It's called Tree Hill High and it's not that far from our house. You can walk, obviously I took the car. Your car is being brought here by your father. Yes your father, he gladly accepted the favour in bringing it. He says that he hasn't seen you in a while…_

_Love __mom._

Once leaving and locking up the house, I hear the faint sound of car tires crunching gravel. My heart pounds and I walk a little faster than usual. The car seems to accelerate in speed, just a little. The car stops in front of me, just a few feet ahead. Whoever is in the car rolls down the window.

"Do you need a ride?" the voice is honey smooth, but also has that manly touch. I look and the driver of the car was the elegant face that welcomed me to Tree Hill. My breath hitches again seeing that face. The face I couldn't see yesterday.

"Yes," I say nervously waiting for a response. He smiles, and gets out the vehicle. He's tall, dark _and _handsome. That's something you don't see very often.

He opens the door, like one of those guys who still believe in chivalrous acts. I got into the car clumsily and then watch as he gets in gracefully. Almost as if he was a swan. His hands don't grip the wheel like everyone else I've drove in a car with. Instead he places one hand on it and peels away from the curb.

"My name is Nathan," he says smiling again and I wonder if he does that all the time. I wonder if girls swoon over him, just like I am this very moment.  
"Excuse me what?" I ask blushing, realizing I've been staring and it looks like he noticed too.

"My name is Nathan ,yours?" he speaks so smoothly, I wonder how my voice sounds compared to his.

"B-Brooke" I shiver not from the temperature of the car, but the way his personality is embedded in the car. His music is almost all classical, except for one pop album, and a few alternative rocks.

"That's a pretty name. So, you just moved here?" He asks.

"Yeah, from Seattle actually," I reply making small talk

"Seattle I've been there before. That's a big move," he says pressing the gas a little more.

"Yeah," I curse at myself. He's doing all the talking and all I can come up with is one word replies. I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy fretting over the fact that I was in a car with tall, dark and handsome.

"You know that house is haunted right?" he asks, smiling again.

"What"? I question, really freaked out by his strange comment.

"I was seeing if you were paying attention," he says casually looking over at me. His eyes are a misty blue, looking into them is like diving into the Atlantic Ocean. No matter how cold it is, you just want to be there swimming all day.

All of a sudden, the car comes to a stop. "Well Tree Hill High awaits your presence. Guys here go crazy over new girls - I mean, that's if you don't have a significant other," he says.

"Nathan you don't need to worry-"I stop, noticing how his name came off my tongue, and through my lips. It was as if I had been saying it for years

"Don't worry what?" he asks his elegant face scrunching together like he was worried.

"No boys ever," I say, cursing the fact that he may think I'm stupid for my idiotic battle

"Oh really, it seems that you would uh- have someone," he says rocking back on his feet.

"So…"I say, laughing a little to lift the mood.

"So knock em dead Brooke," Nathan says walking towards the school and my heart pounds with joy waiting to see his face again. I almost float inside.

That was definitely a mysterious welcome.

AN: So, any of you won't be confused. this story is kinda under construction. I've began replacing chapters, and adding others. so the story will be more built up than moving so fast like it has. The content you've read ,will still be in the story just further on. Hope this explains things

Crushed peices of my heart


	3. first day pt 1

People and lots of them too. I know, I sound like an alien who hasn't seen the human race before, but it's something my thoughts produce. After all, your mind is something you can't control. I was scared to go in the overpopulated school, so I waited, trying to calm my irrational fears.

Twenty minutes later I'm alone searching the halls; I didn't get the courage to go in while everyone roamed. The school's bell went and all hell broke loose. Kids spilled, poured and rushed out of classes in every direction. I was almost trampled on, by whom I assume was a basketball player. As I look around, it seems that everyone and everything is sporting some type of blue. Electric blue. I got swept up in the electric blue wave, and then all of a sudden I crash into a hard object.

I look up in terror of being yelled at. "Watch where you're going!" The voice came from a beautiful, tall blonde, whose blue eyes grew darker as he… _growled_down at me?

My heart pounds once again. I flinch, and step back. Whilst taking a step back, I bump into someone else. Me, being as clumsy as I am fall.

"Lucas back off," another beautiful blonde says, but in a stern yet soft voice. His tense posture is relaxed, by hearing her voice. Her emerald eyes glance me over, and she walks- no glides towards me.

"I assume that you're scared," she glances back at Lucas, who walks away. I nod, but flinch as her cold skin makes contact with my warm flesh.

"Don't worry, Lucas doesn't mean any harm," she says leaning fowards and she seems to be sniffing me.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She asks worried.

"No, it's just- your skin is so cold," It's the first time I've spoken, and she reacts by snatching her hand away from my arm.

"I'm Brooke," I whisper.

"Peyton," she says awkwardly, looking around as if she was searching for someone.

"Like I said he means no harm, just watch where you're going. Okay. Or he will…" she doesn't finish her sentence, but the way she says it is almost colder than her porcelain skin. She then gets up off the ground, leaving me there, like an idiot.

Funny, the events that happen in an electric blue wave


	4. AN

I am going to update this story after I figure out how a get a beta reader, and help pull this story together. also I will update and go over other stories.


	5. first day pt 2

After being awkwardly patted on the head, like a dog by principal turner. I received my schedule. I got the run through, from nice boy named mouth. Obviously that isn't his name, but I put it aside. noting that isn't Overly friendly, like the one in the office. sitting in the old blue plush chair, I think his name is Tim.

He fidgets, as he walks with me to algebra. As we near the class, I have to interrupt the silence between us.  
"So your name isn't actually mouth- right?" it's question I needed to know, okay. I wanted to know.

"No, it's Marvin" he says laughing, I look him over in just one casual glance. He does have really big lips and spiky hair. Also, a casual Laid back office worker look "oh, I was called mouth once" I say laughing a little, then he looks a little uncomfortable. I mean, do I look sluttly. I'm wearing a panda bear shirt ,jeans and neon green converse . That doesn't scream slut. No, i'm not a closet slut but, I decide to say why.

"Just so you know, I was called mouth in summer camp." I say as we stop in front of algebra 101.  
His blush gets even deeper, which I think is cute. Though I still explain futher

"I nickinamed mouth because, I used to sleep with my mouth open"Brooke says smileing warming up to him

"Here we are, and just so you know. I was totally thinking some sexual when you said that" mouth says blushing

"Yeah ,and just so you know .I knew you were" I say smileing. Once we said our goodbyes, and paterd ways;I took a deep breathe, and walked in the class room.

Nathan ,with his oh so elegant face; sat in the second row away from the window. Really taking in his face ,I never saw it so cold and in the wee minutes I've spent with him

I briskly walk to a desk beside him "So,any significant other yet" Nathan asks, jaw set and grinding.  
"No,not yet" I whisper. I continue studying his face; which loses its coldness ,but not it's hardness "Well, I did see you talking to someone" I sit back startled, thinking he was a little too possessive;for us only knowing each other for a few minutes.  
"yeah, Mouth he seems nice"I say remembering the somewhat scrawny boy.

"Mouth" Nathan scoffs. A sound that is bad coming from another person but coming form him it sounded so harsh.

"He's really nice, but i have no interest in him ,what so ever" I say he seems to relax as class goes by.

"mrs. davis, I see you've slipped under my radar, clearly not mr- uh" the teacher says trying to embarass brooke , but he seemed to forget nathans last tables seemes turned ,but only for a second.

"scott" Nathan sad rolling his Ocean blue eyes

"Ms. Davis come introduce yourself" the teacher says promting for her to introdce herself

I look down at my desk, not knowing what to say first. i've never been asked to do such a thing. I'd just sit in the back; until I had the guts to talk.

"Well I-"I start, but the teacher request for something eles "In front of the class of course" the teacher says adjusting his glasses. Nathan leans over ,and I can smell his sent; One that I haven't smelled before, and surely want to smell it again

"I would escort you, as a true gentlemen would; but my hands are tied"nathan whispers his breath intoxicating. I walk up the class giggles erupt from two girls who sit mid section of the class one redheaded one brunette.

I swallow the lump that formed in my throat, and swipe the sweat off my forehead; that formed while walking towards my death sentence.

"my name is brooke Davis.I come from Seattle Washington, and I came here; because my mother has taken a job here. that's all" I finish, speed walking back to my seat. hiding being a screen of my hair, to mask my red face. Nathan then intently gazes at me.

"Well that was exciting-" the bell cuts him off him off,

"Kids, bring you labs tomorrow; please, I have no more copies- oh Brooke you've seem to have forgotten your lab" he says handing me a copy of what he said he had no mre of.

I seem to have forgotten to ask him his name. "Thanks Mr.- "I trail off hoping he'd cath the hint that i don't know his name.

"Manz,Mr. Manz" He says giving a somehwat varm smile.

"Thanks, " I say edgeing towards the threshld of the door where nathan stands. He gives me his arm and we head down the hall

"douche" He says looking forward.I look up confused,he must have sensed this because he looked down at me with humor.

"douche, I call him ." Nathan smiles, and I laugh little wanting nothing more to fully embraced in his arms. Getting to my next class I smile

That face, that elegant face, his face, made my first day.


	6. the kiss

With out the company of nathan, my life seemed color. It was as if, he was ted tuner. Putting color in this black and white film, that I called day;one after,the other slowly become the days of my sun seemed brighter,the birds seemed chiper,all in all, things were looking up finally. All because of nathan scott.

Broke's lamp illuminated the small room, as she fircely scribbled in her intently focused on her school girl scribbles of mr.s Nathan Scott. When she heard a thump against her window.

Sitting up alarmed,she looked at her now curtian adorned ,and failing to peer though the thin fabric. Brooke then controlled the rapid beating of her heart, and returned to her scribbles.  
Another thump interrupted her writing about nathans perfectly coifed hair.

With her heart rate quicking;her window slowly rose, and then she waited to be raped or killed by-Nathan?.

Rubbing her eyes; to check if this wasn't one of her many occuring dreams,of the the beautiful boy. after pinching herself,hard. Brooke realized, she wasn't dreaming.

In a swift movement; nathan was over to brooke, who was still kneeling on her bed.  
Opening, and closing her mouth, was all brooke could do. Her mind was raceing ten times more, than it usually did at this time of night. Her ragged breatheing, was all you could hear throughout the room. Nathans chest was moving up and down, but she was sure he might not have been breatheing.

Brooke, her eyes not loking away; placed a hand on nathan's heart. She couldn't feel it,it wasn't made her mind go in a frenzy,but she felt electrocuted;when she felt his fingers brushed agaisnt her she looked away. Nathan placed a finger under her chin, and their gazez were locked leaned up signaling she wanted to be kissed. so badly. Nathan stiffened,then leaned down and their lips met.

Interlocking her fingers in her in his hair, she moaned when he lightly tugged at her hips. Brooke was enjoying the woozy,light-headed,wonderful feeling the kiss was giving her. Until there was a knock at the door.

Brooke attempted to push nathan away ,but it didn't seem to do anything since he didn't budge.  
brooke loked at him incredulously, when he didn't move from her bedside.

"Brooke" Her mom called, knocking on the door one more time

"Yes"Brooke called back, scrambling to fix anything that was out of place. Also, stuffing her journal under her matress.

"can I come in?" Her mother said unsure of herself.

Brooke whipped her head to her left, but there was nathan wasn't there anymore. The only thing strange, was her curtian billowing in the wind.

The soft click of the door opening,drew Brooke's attention. Brooke looked to see her mother in her silk pajamas, and her hair messily in a then, walked far enough into her room to sit on the edge of her bed.

Brooke drew in a worriedly breath, thinking. OMG Nathan was just in my room, nathan and I kissed,and my mom almost caught me with a boy in my room;well, not just a boy; nathan scott.

"it's cold in here,don't you close your window"She asks me walking over to my window

"NO!- I mean could you leave it,I like that way" In reality, I was hoping Nathan would just pop back in the way he came in. Shaking her head, she walked over to sit on my bed,once again.

"I know you're upset" Her mom said, the bags under eyes more apparent than ever. Brooke looked confused

"about moving,brooke keep up-I know it's late" Her mom snapped,grouchy from the sleep she was probaly lacking.

"Oh,i'm actually getting used to tree hiil" Brooke said, realizing the brooke from almost a month ago; would've gave a list of everything the little town didn't have. Her mom raised her eyebrows,but a spark lit up her eyes.

"Well,that's great. I knew you would warm up" Her mom patted her leg. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes.

"So,hows school"Her mom, who was no longer hope crusher asked.

"well,I met a few nice people, and a few teachers are already out to get me" I say with a slump of my shoulders, thinking of .  
"thats nice,and I'm sure they're not out to get you, they want to see you suceed"She with that motherly tone

"yeah" I nod,not really liking her opinion. I let out a long breath and cross

"Ok,enough talk. I'll let you rest." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room shuffleing

I off my lamp, but another bump is heard outside my window. Incomplete darkness,my name was called.

"brooke" My breath hitched,Nathan.

"do you want me to turn on the li-" I start

"no, it's better like this" my chest rises ,and falls multiple times;before Nathan reached her bed

Brooke felt nathan's weight on top of her, and swooned. Not many girls probaly felt this.

"I can't resist you, Brooke."Nathan said slightly growling

"Is that a bad thing"I whisper slightly fighting his grip. Nathan leaned down, bringing his lips to my temple.

"Yes, It could be. It would mean, I won't be able to control myself."Nathan said, with his cold lips now grazeing my neck.

"But, you are,we aren't naked our we"Brooke said smileing in pitch darkness.

"Yeah, I'm controlled" Brooke felt him stiffen and realized he was holding something back.

"Nathan"I say breathing, in his secent. With a kiss to the top of my head, his weight is suddenly off me.

"I got to go" Nathan said dissapearing as mysteriously as he did before.

I pulled out my diary to write about the most electrifying kiss,and mystifying meeting.

``````` this chapter ,and the last isn't beta-ed ;so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
